Glorious Brilliance
|image= |season=1 |episode=8 |jdate=5 June, 2005 |edate=3 June, 2006 |previous=Absolute Defeat |next=Paper Moon Shine }} Overview Renton, Eureka and the kids go on a shopping trip, where they meet Tiptory, a member of the Vodarac religion. Meanwhile, Gekkostate takes a job to capture a suspected terrorist — who turns out to be none other than Tiptory. Synopsis Renton is on the cover of the recent issue of ray=out, but in his tracksuit from the Ramen prank. Renton wonders if this makes him look cool, but everyone answers with no interest and Moondoggie is jealous. Renton asks for Eureka's opinion, but she doesn't understand what he means by asking if he looks cool. Instead, she asks him if he would like to go to town with her, and Renton immediately mistakes this offer to be a date. To his disappointment, the kids are going with them. The Gekko crew are debating over taking a job involving something called the Vodarac. The budget is descent, but Holland is unsure of it. A key point seems to be that Renton won't have to find out about it. Talho asks if he doesn't want to involve Renton in these kinds of jobs, but Holland shrugs if off and says he doesn't feel like explaining, which irritates Talho. At town, Renton is shopping for supplies with Eureka and the kids, and notices people staring at them. The last thing on their list is school stuff for the kids, and Maeter complains about studying. Renton says that studying is important, and Maeter points out that he doesn't study either, then asks whether Eureka would like a guy who studies or vomits. Renton again argues with the kids, but they still tease him. While Renton chases Linck after the boy makes a teasing comment to him, Eureka notices that Maeter is gone. Maurice starts crying and asks if everyone is going away again, which causes Linck to cry as well and Renton and Eureka to panic as they search for her. The Gekko's LFOs are on patrol, and Holland wants this one done quick and efficient. The kids are inconsolable and they still can't find Maeter, but fortunately, they find her hiding in the next building as she waves to them. Eureka asks Renton how should she scold the girl. Renton suggests a slap would do it, but was also going to say a slap would be best for a boy before Eureka slapped Maeter and scolded her for running away, and she starts crying and apologizing. The apartment's resident, a lady named Tiptory, apologizes for bringing Maeter in, but she looked lost, and offers them tea to make up for it. The boys ounce at the offer, and Linck comments that the tea on the Gekko tastes like a sewer and tastes bitter. Renton says that the tea is like Eureka: sweet, yet mysterious. Then a grenade comes through the door, though fortunately, it's a dub. Holland berates Matthieu for buying the black market kind. They reveal that Tiptory is a member of the Vodarac, which is an anti-Federation outfit. Renton can't believe they're turning on what he thinks is an ally for a payment and tries to question Holland, but he tells Renton to shut up and drink tea forever if he can't accept what is happening. Tiptory throws tea and a chair at Holland, and flees, running over Moondoggie and Gidget. Holland radios for Hilda to pursue the lady, and Eureka is to do the same in the Nirvash. Although Renton opooses, he goes along. As Tiptory continues to flee, Eureka takes to the air to grab her and Tiptory, ducking her grab, forces herself into Hilda's clutches. Renton is clearly unhappy and Eureka wonders why he isn't happy that their mission was accomplished. At Tiptory's house, the Gekko crew celebrates by having a delicious meal with Tiptory. Renton wants answers, and after Tiptory steps out of the kitchen with Matthieu, Holland says since Renton doesn't want to eat, he can watch Tiptory as a guard. She seems pleased to have Renton as a helper, but he complains he's a guard. He asks why she's cooking for them, and she answers the food would go to waste. Renton is not satisfied, so she answers that she is a Vodarac, which are fatalists. She was caught because she was meant to be, and if she escaped, it would happen again. Renton doesn't understand and Tiptory makes Vodarac sound religious. She says they aren't rebellious, but just want to be free. Before he can reply, Holland tells Renton that he is relieved of duty. Tiptory asks Holland if he wants a taste, but he says he doesn't like the smell. She says it's their soul food. He asks where someone named Norb is, which finally rattles Tiptory, and Holland apologizes for things shaking out like this but the military told him she was evil. Matthieu asks what she did, and Tiptory says she did nothing. Afterwards, it appears that Holland, Matthieu, and Hap are going to hand Tiptory over to some Air Force soldiers in exchange for money. Once Holland gets the money, he gives the symbol: Double-cross. Renton bungees off the Nirvash to snatch Tiptory and the Gekko crew escapes. Talho comes barreling in the Gekko and Ken-Goh lets them have it with their main guns. The troops on the ground look in shock, having been fooled. On the ship, Renton is sprawled on the couch and the kids praise Eureka. The crew is celebrating over the gold, and Holland apologizes to Tiptory for making her bait for the money. Once again, she says it's fated. He offers to take her anywhere she wants and she requests Ciudades del Cielo. The crew starts discussing the latest changes in the military, and none of them are good in the long run, thought they played on the military thinking Vodarac's a bigger threat than they are. On the deck, Eureka passes out elementary school workbooks for the kids, including Renton. He balks but she calls him cool. Talho asks Holland how many years since it's been since he did something with the Ciudades del Cielo, but he claims he doesn't remember. she doesn't beleive him. Renton wonders what he did that was cool, and it sucks that he joined a hippie commune of sky surfers and has to do homework. As everyone sleeps, Eureka complains that she is starting to get terrible headaches again. Major Events *Introduction of Tiptory and the Vodarac. Trivia *Miss Tiptory doesn't exist in the manga. *A member of the Vodarac is introduced in this episode. Category:Eureka Seven